Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten is the very first map to be featured in the Nazi Zombies gamemode in Call of Duty: World at War. The map also came out as DLC in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rooms Nacht der Untoten is a small map with only 3 rooms. Spawn/Starting Room *Windows: Five *Weapons: M1A1 Carbine, Kar98k *Unlockables: Help Room (1000 points) *Perk-a-Colas: Mule Kick (Black Ops only) Help Room *Windows: Three *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Thompson *Unlockables: Upsairs Room (1000 points) *Others: Mystery Box Upstairs Room *Windows: Four *Weapons: Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, Stielhandgranates *Unlockables: Help Room or Spawn/Staring Room (both 1000 points) *Others: Sniper Cabinet (which gives players a Scoped Kar98k or a M2 Flamethrower if on the iPod version) Weapons Staring *Colt M1911 *Knife *Stielhandgranate (The player will start with two and get two more every round). Wall Guns *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *Kar98k (200 points) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *M1A1 Thompson (1200 points) *BAR (1800 points ) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *Stielhandgranates (250 points) *M2 Flamethrower (1500 points) (iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad only) Mystery Box (WaW) * .357 Magnum * BAR (w/ unusable bipod) * Browning M1919 (w/ unusable bipod) * Double-barreled shotgun (sometimes with Sawed-Off w/ Grip) * FG42 * Gewehr 43 * Kar98k (with or without sniper scope) * M1897 Trench Gun * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand (either with or without Rifle Grenade) * M2 Flamethrower (only one player can have it) * MG42 (w/ unusable bipod) * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Panzerschreck * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * Springfield * STG-44 * PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) * Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) * Bouncing Betties (iPod/iPhone only) * Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) Mystery Box (Black Ops) *AUG (with Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow (only one player can have it) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Thundergun (only one player can have it) Power-Ups The following Power-Ups can be found in the map: Insta-Kill *Insta-Kill makes all zombies 1 shot / 1 stab kill with any weapon and will give the player 10 points for shooting the zombie and 50 points for killing the zombie but if the player knife on insta kill they will get 130 points for the kill. The Power-Up only lasts for 30 seconds. Double Points *Double Points makes all poitns form killing zombies and reparing barriers double. The Power-Up only last 30 seconds. Nuke *Nuke will kill every zombie alive in the map and some out side the map, and give the players 400 points each or 800 if double points is active while this is gotten (however in the Wolrd at War version no points will be give from a nuke). Max Ammo *Max Ammo will give all the players in game, full ammo for there gun/weapon. However if the players magazine is not full they will be missing a few bullets (how ever many is gone from the magazine). Carpenter (Black Ops Only) *Carpenter will repear all barriers on the map. And will give all players in game 200 points or 400 on double points. Trivia * Category:Maps Category:Nacht der Untoten